Tension
by snowxflight
Summary: Nick Pitt is getting too stressed out for his own good. His girlfriend, Selena Tyler, takes him to get a massage to calm him down. He ends up getting much more than a massage when he sees his masseuse, a college student working part time Miley Stewart
1. Chapter 1

**I got a massage the other day and this came to me after it hahaha. I would have posted something sooner, but I went away for a school trip on Wednesday and just got back, so I'm just getting a chance to write.

* * *

**

_Nick & Selena are famous _

_Miley is 19_

_Nick is 22_

_Selena is 22_

Nick's POV (this is probably all going to be in his point of view)

"I can't believe you're making me go to a _spa_," I voiced my opinion to my girlfriend for about the millionth time today. Can she not take the hint that I, oh I don't know… DON'T WANNA GO TO A SPA! I swear if I had never seen her face and only heard her talking, I would think she's a blonde. But hey, she's famous, I'm famous. She gets what I'm going through and gets just as frustrated as me by the paparazzi that follow us; that's a rare trait in the girls that I have dated.

She groaned in frustration for the millionth time as well, "Niiickkyy, your mom told me how stressed you've been lately. I know you think it's stupid and girly, but it will help. _I promise_."

I scoffed, but decided to drop the issue for now. After three months of being with Selena, I have learned a few things about her. One, she likes to talk. Two, its better not to argue with her because she _always _gets her way. And three, even when I do try and talk, she most likely isn't listening. So basically, our conversations consist of her talking and me nodding my head in boredom.

She pulled up to the spa place thingy, and I groaned once again as I read the name of the place. "_Ladies Treatment_? Oh no, no, no, no, NO! I'm not going in there. You can't make me." She rolled her eyes and opened up my door, proceeding to pull me into the spa. Okay, maybe she _can _make me.

"Oh suck it up. You'll be thanking me later for this." Ha. Yeah right. She walked over to the front desk and started talking to the lady while I cautiously eyed the room. Gay, gay, and gay. I can't believe that I'm here right now. I snapped my head back and fake smiled at Selena when I felt her nudge my side, indicating that the lady at the front desk wanted to talk to me.

"While Selena is doing the all day spa, you will be heading to that room over there where you can treat yourself to anything in there after the massage is finished. The room is completely private and sound proof, so you won't be bothered by the other guests, and they won't be bothered by you," I followed her finger with my eyes to the door she was pointing at and inwardly groaned. Wait…what! Selena isn't staying with me. No, no, no. I'm gonna get some male masseuse that's gonna rape me and no one will be able to hear my screams and save me. Hell no. I opened my mouth to protest, until the front desk lady interrupted me. "You can follow Cynthia, Miss Tyler. She will be your personal spa employee today," she motioned with her hands to whom I assume must be Cynthia. **(Cynthia she's a really cool dancer, Cynthia boogie to the groove now. Hahaha anyone else remember that:D)** Well, at least its not a good looking guy that I have to compete with. Not that I have any competition, psh. I'm Nick Pitt for crying out loud.

I was just about to protest her leaving me, until I saw her eyes gleaming, and caved. "Have fun today, Sel," I sighed and gave her a peck on the lips. She squealed and ran off with Cynthia. Oh boy. A day in here. Alone. I'm gonna get raped by a guy. Fuck.

"You may enter that door now, Mr. Pitt. You're masseuse should be in there waiting for you. I hope you enjoy your day here," she shot me a smile that I'm sure she's forced to give to everyone.

"Thanks," I muttered. I turned around and walked towards the door, placing my hand on the knob. Here's to hell, just _please_ don't be a man. I opened the door with a held breath, and released it when I saw the back of a woman's head preparing the supplies. Oh thank God….oh shit! Shit, shit, FUCK! She just turned around, and- now I'm not entirely sure here- but she has to be the ugliest woman I've ever seen. She's probably around 60, with a huge nose and a mole under her left eye with a hair sticking out of it. Her gray hair's greasy and uncombed, and she has a lazy right eye. Her teeth were yellow and spewed out in all different directions. Her hands were bigger than mine, and I'm not entirely sure what's covering them, but they look to be like warts. What the fuck. This would happen to me. I hate you mom. I hate you Selena.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Pitt. You're a fine young whipper snapper," she croaked out. Did she just wink at me? I think I'm gonna puke. "Take this robe, go into that room, and remove _all_ of your articles of clothing. Come back out and lay face up on this here table," She handed me the robe, pointed to the door, and then tapped the massage table with just a single sheet lying across it. Oh God, oh God, oh God. I looked down at my clothes, then the robe, then to her smiling face. Fuck. My. Life. I turned around, groaned, and headed for the room to get changed in. The whole time I was shedding my clothes, I was imagining what she would do to me….I think I just lost my sex drive for the rest of my life. Oh god, someone please save me.

I stepped out of the changing room and pulled my robe a little bit tighter, my eyes searching for the barbarian. Thankfully, she wasn't in the room. I'll have a little peace within myself until her gruesome hands have to touch my body. Npoaejv;loeif I just shuttered thinking about it. I climbed up onto the massage table face up and pulled the sheet over me as I lay back. This robe is _not_ coming off. The sound of a waterfall was now playing in the background (Ulga must have turned it on while I was changing) and I closed my eyes to zone in on the soothing sounds.

A few minutes later, a door softly closing, followed by a soft giggle broke me out of my trance. "You do release that I order to get a massage, _you need to take your robe off_?" Another giggle. Hm. Shrek has a surprisingly sweet voice, and a really cute giggle. What the fuck is wrong with this chick. That's how she must seduce guys; she just blindfolds them and then has her way. Poor souls. "Well? Are you gonna take it off?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts, followed by her hands untying my robe. Oh God. Here comes the rape. She moved her hands up my shoulders and pushed the robe further down my arms. Ew, ew, ew. Her skin just grazed mine…wait a minute. I don't feel any warts. Where are the warts?

She places both hands on my left sleeve and slowly slid the sleeve down my arm. After she pulled the sleeve through my hand, her palms pressed into the top of my hand. She pressed her palms up my arm and across my chest where she removed my right robe sleeve and repeated the action back to my chest. Someone this ugly should not make me feel this _good_. Just imagine her face again Nick. There we go. Sex drive gone once again thanks to Frankenstein's face.

"Can you sit up and remove the rest of your robe now? You can open your eyes, too. I won't bite," she giggled again. Oh yeah, sure you won't bite. That's what the vampires say to their victims too. Not falling for it. Nope. She giggled once again. How is this funny? "You need to relax Mr. Pitt. You have too much tension. And it's my job to get rid of it. I can't do that if you don't take off your robe and stop squeezing your eyes shut so tight," there's that giggle again. God her voice is so intoxicating; without me knowing it, she just persuaded me to sit up and remove my robe and open my eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" She teased as she pushed my shoulders down from behind me, causing me to lie on my back and stare straight up into her eyes. Oh. My. God. That is definitely not Ogre. Definitely not. This girl had piercing blue eyes, accentuated smoky eye makeup. She had long brown pulled back into a pony tail and I could just imagine it down and blowing in the wind. She was wearing the white uniform that Ulga was wearing, and I could only fantasize about what was underneath those clothes.

And my sex drive is back.

Thank you Selena.

* * *

**I don't know if this is going to be a one-shot (it's clearly not done yet), or if I'm gonna turn it into a story. Idk I guess I'll see where it goes when I finish it.**

**I'm stopping now cause I'm going out with my friends. It's Memorial Day Weekend bitches;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just read over the last one and there were some errors that I didn't catch. Maa beeee. I hate writing errors, and I just cringed as I was reading part one. Granted, there were only a few, but still, that's a lot for my liking lol. So if you find any errors, please, feel free to cyber slap me:p**

**Well...here's part twooo...  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well no, not at all," I grinned up at her and gave her a wink. So what if I have a girlfriend. This girl is _hot_. The front desk lady said I could do _anything_ I wanted. Doing my masseuse was not excluded in any fine print that I signed. And, Selena's just wants me to relieve my stress…well goodbye stress.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Pitt?" Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked down at me. She showed no suggestiveness in her tone; she seemed as the type of person where her eyes were just always glowing. I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing. It's a good thing because it shows she's not easy, and that guys have to work to get to her. It's a bad thing because she may not be interested in me…psh who am I kidding, of course she's interested in me. I'm Nick Pitt.

"Please, call me Nick," another subtle wink.

"Okay Nick, what can I do for you?" Hmm. No giggle. This girl's good. Okay, just shake it off Nick, shake it off. You have all day to work with her. Maybe she's just not the type to flirt?

I shrugged my shoulders to respond to her question, "I dunno, actually. My mom and girlfriend made me come here because I've been too 'stressed' lately." I watched to see her reaction, and surprisingly, there was none. No signs of jealously. No hints of envy. Her eyes never faltered. Grrr.

I closed my eyes as she placed her fingers on my temple and began to rub my forehead in circles, then side-to-side, then up and down, then circles all over again. "Hmm, well, what do you do?" My eyes shot back open as I stared into her eyes which were now curiously starting back into mine. "Hey, close your eyes and relax." Wait…did she seriously not know? I closed my eyes again as I began to fathom the possibilities…how did she not know who I was? I'm a multi-billion dollar recording artist for God's sake. My face is on every magazine, every billboard. My music is on every radio, featured in every movie…I heard her sigh as she rubbed her fingers further along my forehead. "Stop thinking so much. Just listen to the music and feel my hands on you. Relax and let me do all the work." Oh baby yes please.

She moved her head from my forehead and lightly traced her fingers down my jaw, then neckline. She stopped at my right shoulder where she began kneading at the muscles. She kneaded her way down my arm again, caressing my biceps, and then working on my hand. She repeated this process on my right shoulder, then starting trailing her hands down my stomach. Oh God, if I had known massages were this good, I would have signed up years ago. She ran her hands back up to my chest, and once again ran her hands to my abdomen, but this time, flaring off to the sides and working on my hips.

"So you never answered me," she said, working her hands up to my chest again.

"Mhmmm?" was all I could muster out. God I don't want this to end.

She giggled and then continued, "What do you do that makes you so stressed out?" She moved her hands down once again and rubbed my abs before flaring out to the side again. This girl is driving me crazy.

"I-uh…I sing," I meekly responded. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh yeah, her hands are working wonders on me. I couldn't help but think about the amazing hand jobs that she most definitely gives. Just then, she moved away from my sides and went towards then end of the table, kneading the bottom of my left foot. I kicked her hand away and then opened my eyes to give her a shy look. "Sorry…umm..I'm ticklish there..." I mumbled out.

She giggles again and nodded, "Its okay. A lot of people are ticklish," She gave me reassuring smile and then moved to my right foot. "So, singing? Don't you have like, another job, or something? It must be hard to get gigs with that kinda job," she joked. I'm utterly shocked, and I don't know if I should be offended or happy that she's never heard of me.

"Well…" this is awkward…I've never had to tell someone who I was, and frankly, I didn't know how to, "I'm kinda…a famous singer…" She stopped kneading my foot and looked into my eyes, then cracked up and started pressing her palms into my right calf.

"That's a good one," she laughed again. "Your parents forget to put you into your white padded room or somethin'?" I just grinned at her and shook my head, not believing that someone didn't know who I was. She must live under a rock, live in the middle of no where, or not use any technology what so ever to have never heard of me. I wonder if she heard of Selena….hah yeah right. If she's never heard of Nick Pitt, she's definitely not heard of Selena Tyler.

It felt so good as she began to press her palms up into the inside of my thigh. Her hands would trail higher and higher, and then come back down just to go higher then before as if she was teasing me. She was coming so close to my manhood it was unbearable. As she began to work on my other thigh, it became unbearable and I fought to suppress a moan. I need to find out about this girl.

"So, you know my name. What's your name? And what do you do?" I asked as smoothly as I could while fighting back a moan.

"Well Nick Pitt, my name is Miley Stewart. And I don't think it's fair that you never answered me, but I'll answer you anyways. I've been working part time as a masseuse for 3 years to earn money for college. I'm currently in college on a partial academic scholarship, although I have no idea what I want to major in." She began to work on my chest again as she finished telling me about herself. She's been a masseuse for 3 years…I think I must have died and went to heaven, that's my only explanation for this experience right now.

I opened my eyes once again to look at her, "Well, Miley Stewart, I think you should drop out of school and come be my personal masseuse for the rest of your life. Whatdya say?" I gave her a little wink when she made eye contact with me.

She moved her hands up to knead around my collar bone while leaning in to whisper in my ear, "In your dreams." _Oh yes it is_. I couldn't tell if I had imagined it or not, but I think…I hope…she just brushed her lips against my ear. Oh God. "I'm gonna need you to get up and lie on your stomach now. Can you do that for me?" She whispered into my ear. Yes master. She pulled herself away from me as she allowed me to turn over, directing my head into the hole where it is supposed to rest.

She moved to my side and once again worked on my shoulders and arms, repeating the same process as when I was facing up. When she moved to below my shoulders, she began to knead her fingers in circles. Oh fuckk that hurts. I shied away from her touch and whimpered in pain. She noticed this and moved to rubbing the back of my neck soothingly.

"Relax. You feel those knots I just touched?" I nodded my head into the table. "They'll hurt at first, but once I get rid of them, your back will feel much better. I promise. Releasing those knots from your body releases all the tension you are holding in. Ignore the pain, it will get better." It better, or else I'm writing you off in my book Miley. Okay…that's a lie. You're still pretty high up on my list, and that's a compliment seeing as I just met you…then again being hot _and_ being able to work wonders on my body without even giving me a blow job is a pretty amazing skill.

She moved her hands back down to my lower shoulders and began to work at the knots again. They seemed to get better after about the fifth knead, but I could still feel they were there. She then moved her hands down to my lower back and pressed her palms into it. She pressed her palms all the way up my back and veered them off in opposite directions over the knots in my shoulders, pushing them further away from the center of my back. She repeated this step a couple of times before I could no longer feel those knots.

"You were right," I grumbled into the table. The more she moved her hands up the back, then more pleasure I felt with this massage.

"I told you, and I'm never wrong," I could hear a smirk in her voice.

"I know you're wrong about _something_," I smirked into the table.

"Oh yeah, and what's that Nick?" She kneaded her fingers sharply into my back to make me wince in pain.

"You did that on purpose," I grunted. She giggled and then continued working on my back. "What I was trying to say before I was so _brutally_ attacked was that I _am_ a famous musician. So you're wrong about that." I fake pouted and then cursed myself when I realized she couldn't see it.

She moved towards my legs and began working on my calves again. "Wow, Mr. Pitt. I've never had someone make up such a creative lie so that I would sleep with them. Bravo, Mr. Pitt. Bravo," she must have been smirking because the next thing I know her hands are kneading my inner thighs right before my manhood, "but, it's not gonna work," She dropped her hands lower, leaving my more shocked and turned on in my life than I have ever been.

* * *

**Well Nick Pitt is a very dramatic character lol. He's sucha drama queen **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh haayyyyyy **

**Wazzzzuupppp? Bahahah remember that commercial lol**

**:)  
**

**

* * *

**

_It's not gonna work…_What does she mean it's not gonna work? Does she not want to sleep with me.? No, that's impossible. She's just playing hard to get. Clearly, anyone would love to bang me. Even if she, for whatever reason, doesn't believe that I'm famous, just look at me, I'm hot. I'm hot, she's sexy, and we'd be perfect together. Who cares if I have a girlfriend…wait a minute…is that why-?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked abruptly, my cheeks getting squished by the table as I spoke.

She moved her hands to massage the back of my calves again and let out laugh and then a cocky scoff, "Why would I need a boyfriend, when I work _here_?" To emphasize her meaning, she stopped kneading into my legs and ran her finger nails along the back of my calves. So she _is_ that type of girl…then why the fuck won't she fuck me! "I'm a 19 year old college student that likes to party and works as a masseuse. Instead of having a boyfriend, I can just have lots of boys, who are _friends_. If you know what I mean." She moved back over to my side and began massaging my back once again.

What a sneaky, sneaky, girl. She's got that cute and innocent demeanor, and then she goes and has multiple fuck buddies...that is so hot. She's a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed. So she's a nympho, eh...? This girl is my kind of girl. I have to have her. "So, how many fuck buddies do you have right now?" I asked her.

"Four," she responded simply while running her hands down my back, "Don't tell them though, none of them know about each other." If I could see her face right now, she would probably be winking.

"Well," I started and then had to pause because a pain shot through me-she found another knot-and I cringed, "how about you make that five?" In one swift movement, I had rolled over so I that I was laying on my back again. She was caught by surprise, and I took that moment to pull her so that she was lying on top of me. Smooth, I know. They should really make an award for me because I am_ just_. _that. good._

I locked eyes with her and noticed her shock expression, which quickly turned into a scold as took in what just happened. She separated my legs so that she could sit on her knees in between them and placed her hands on my thighs. She locked eyes with me and I spotted a mischievous twinkle in them.

"You're not supposed to move that quickly after getting a massage, you know. All that I just did could have been for naught." She grinned as she rubbed her hands across my abs.

"Well then, you're just gonna have to punish me," I grinned back at her as I lifted myself up and used my arms as support.

"Well then, I guess I will," she smirked as she bit her lip seductively and leaned in closer to my face. I knew she would see it my way. I mean, come on, I'm Nick fucking Pitt. Every girl wants to bang me, and now, I'm getting to have sex with this fine piece of ass that _really_ knows how to use her hands.

Her eyes were now so close to mine that I can see the hint of green struggling to break through its blue encasement.

Her hands were now on my cheeks and I could smell the cucumber lotion she must have been using.

Her lips are so close to mine I can see the light reflect off her lip gloss to make it dance.

Her face is so close to mine I can smell her perfume that was definitely the most intoxicating smell I have ever smelled in my whole entire existence.

Her face was now millimeters apart from mine and she stopped biting her bottom lip, only to swipe her tongue across her lips. Oh this girl really knows how to drive a guy wild. I shifted my support to one arm and entangled the other in the back of her hair. My eyes darted down to her lips once more, then to her eyes, and I moved in for the kiss. Our lips grazed…..what the hell!

She shot herself away from me, pushing my hand aside and placing her hands back onto my stomach. "Silly boy. Did you really think I was going to sleep with you?" She 'tsk-tsked' and then rubbed her hands back and forth on my bare stomach again. "I'm not going to be the 'other girl' that you cheat on your girlfriend with. I'm not that type of person." She climbed up off of me and walked over to the music to turn it off.

…..What just happened.,.our lips touched…and then…and then…did I just get rejected…? No…I couldn't have….impossible. She's just finding enjoyment in torturing me before we have sex…right? This girl has four fuck buddies...so she can cheat but I can't. No way, no how. I'm getting her in my bed…err…massage table? Fine. If she wants to play this game, she can play this game.

I lifted myself off the table and discarded of the sheet, leaving me bare naked. I walked over to where Miley was playing with the radio and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body into mine. "Did you really think you're going to get away that easy?" I whispered into her ear as dropped her hands to her sides and froze. I pushed her hair off of her right shoulder and began kissing at her neck. I could feel her tense up, "_You need to relax_, _you're too tense_," I mimicked her. She immediately tried to free herself from my grasp, but to no prevail. Instead, it only turned me on even more because in her efforts to wiggle free, she began to rub her butt against me. "Baby if you wanted to dance, why didn't you just tell me," I snickered and began to move my hips against hers. She immediately stopped trying to shimmy out of my hold and let out a sigh.

"Can you…please…stop?" She asked in a small voice. Either she was upset, or she was losing willpower. And judging by my charm and good looks, it must be the latter.

"Why do you want me to stop; are you not enjoying this?" I asked with a smirk and began to nip at her neck again.

She swiftly whipped her body around in my arms so that she was facing me and brought her hand to my cheek. I let go of my grasp and stumbled backwards holding my cheek. Da fuckkkk? Okay I'm starting to think she's a crazy bitch and not worth all the trouble.

"I will _not_ be _that_ girl in a relationship, okay!" She shrieked as she angrily moved towards me, pointing her finger at me. She jabbed her finger into my chest a few times and through gritted teeth yelled at me, "Do you understand me?" I stared into her eyes for a few seconds as she slowly dropped her hand that was currently jabbed into my chest. Her eyes turned from pure fury to despair in a matter of seconds and she dropped her gaze to the floor. She grabbed her arm protectively and whimpered out, "I will not be that girl. Please don't make me be that girl."

Then it hit me. She wouldn't sleep with me, not because she didn't want to, but because she must have been cheated on. It all makes so much sense! I knew there wasn't a girl in the world that could resist me! I mean, come on. I'm Nick fucking Pitt. Look at me. I decided to drop trying to sleep with her-for now- and comfort her. Maybe I could slowly work my way in and help her get past the whole 'cheating on my girlfriend' thing.

I picked up her chin with my hand and noticed a few tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away with the pads of my thumb and then pulled her in for a hug. Soothingly, I rubbed circles on her back as I looked around the room for the first time. I didn't notice that there was a mud bath, a massage chair, and a hot tub in here as well. My mind wandered to all the positions we could bang in and all the different ways it would be, but I quickly shooed away those thoughts for later.

"How about, we go into the hot tub, and we can just talk. Does that sound good?" I whispered into her hair.

She pulled away to look at me, and then nodded. She then noticed I was still naked, and I caught her glance down at my dick. Oh yeah. She so wants me. She looked back up at me with wide eyes, and stuttered out, "O-only if you p-put on your boxers."

"Only if you take off your clothes," I winked at her.

* * *

**Geez Miley. Just bang the poor (well rich) kid already! Haha**

**I was actually going to change the story line I have in mind and end Nick's visit to the spa at Miley jumping away from him on the massage table. Ya know, just to torture you (and Nick). but then I got a new idea and liked it better:)**** Wink;) wink;)**

**I'm doing another one-shot and writing the next chapter for Player & Coach, but there's a mad thunderstorm doing on right now so I dunno if I'll have internet to upload it:/ My internet is already going in and out, and it took me a while to get this up. So there prob won't be any new stories tonightt  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no update, eh?**

**I knoww this story hasn't been updated in such a long time:/ I even had to go back and read the chapters to remember what I was writing about lol. Sorry!

* * *

**

Okay, so I wasn't expecting it to be so…_awkward_…right now. Miley and I had just gone from playing around with each other, to her on the verge of tears, to _this_. We've been sitting in the hot tub literally for ten minutes and neither of us has said a word. Miley is sitting as far away as possible from me, lost in her own world and leaving me to go from making a beard on my face with the bubbles, to swirling my hands around, to playing with the jets.

"So…uh…do you want to…ummm..talk about..erhm whatever is making you…uh.. uncomfortable?" I ask awkwardly, trying desperately to break the tension.

Miley snaps out of it and looks at me, taking a few seconds to process what I had said. A playful smile returns to her face and she responds, "I would, but I think he might get offended since he's sitting right across from me."

There's a start. "Ha. Ha," I roll my eyes, "no seriously."

Her eyes begin to sparkle with mischief. "What do you think this is some kind of fairy tale where we meet and all of the sudden we tell each our deepest mostest dark secrets and profess our undying love for each other, all in the span of one day? Sorry buddy, but this is no fairy tale and," her eyes scanned my body and she began to move closer to me, "you sure as hell are no Romeo."

Bingo. There's that playfulness from earlier. Although, I'm not really sure if that last part was an insult or not, but judging by her shift closer to me, I'm just gonna take it in a good way. "Baby I can be whoever you want me to be," I winked, moving closer to her. _Boo. Yaa._ Nick Pitt you are so smooth; if I weren't you I'd be so jealous of you.

"You know what I want you to be?" She asked seductively while lightly tracing my bicep with her pinky finger. I shook my head and looked her in the eyes, begging her to go on. She moved closer to me so that her lips were touching my ear then whispered huskily, "I want you to be a rockstar and fuck me backstage right after you get finished a show in front out thousands of screaming fans at Madison Square Garden."

Oh, that can be arranged - she suddenly pulled her head back and started laughing hysterically. She gripped my bicep for support and flung her other hand to clutch her stomach as she continued to laugh.

What's so funny? I looked down quickly to make sure I didn't have a hard on that she might have seen…nope none. What is she…oh yeah…she _still_ doesn't believe that I'm actually famous. Well I'll just have to change that…somehow.

"I don't know where you live or who you listen to, but I actually _am_ a singer," I huffed. Alright, it's actually kind of getting annoying how she doesn't know who I am. I mean come on, if you surfed through all your stations on the radio, at_ least_ one of my songs would be playing. Plus my face is in all of those celebrity magazines and shit since I am literally followed around by paparazzi everywhere I go.

Miley used her hand to wipe her eyes as she tried to calm herself down, and finally after a couple seconds, she actually did stop. "Oh, I have no doubt that you are," she said sarcastically. "Besides," she paused then added, "even if you _were_ a singer, and not just another guy who's trying to seduce me - which it is, by the way, most likely the latter – it's not like I would listen to your music anyways. So in conclusion, it does not matter and I don't care so you can stop pretending."

She wouldn't listen to my music…._she wouldn't listen to my music?_ I almost just got up out of the jacuzzi right then and there and went home. What. The. Fuck. Here she is: my dream girl sitting _right in front of me_, and not only will she not fuck me, but she said she wouldn't listen to my music if she believed I was famous….I don't know which one is worse! If she weren't so hot and indubitably good in bed, I would not be trying this hard for any other girl.

That's when I noticed her hand; it was still gripping my bicep like no tomorrow. She hadn't let go. Yesss. I looked down at her hand on my arm and she followed my eyes, blushing and pulling back her hand when she too noticed where it still was. Obviously, she wants me as bad as I want her because she has been continuing to flirt with me.

This is the perfectly opportunity.

My one shot.

Everything that happens now could be the deciding factor of if I'm going to get laid today.

I grabbed her chin and softly pulled her face so that she's looking at me again. There's so much sexual tension between the two of us, and I smiled on the inside because I know she can feel it too. She tried to avert her eyes, but I softy squeezed her chin to let her know I want her focused on me. Her breathe quickened as I began to move in slowly – this has to be taken slowly and cautiously, given how sporadically she's reacted to my other…failed…attempts.

I moved my eyes down to her lips and entangled both my hands in the back of her hair. I honestly can't tell you what changed, but as soon as I flicked my gaze back to her eyes, they had become wild and her lips were on mine. She pulled away really quickly…_fuck_…but then she narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Oh fuck it, I'm never gonna see you again anyways."

Miley pushed me so that my back was against the wall and pressed her lips against mine once again. She swung both legs around mine so that she was straddling me and I pulled her body so that it was pressed up against mine. Her tongue quickly entered my mouth and we began to intertwine our tongues together. _Dear God_, was she a good kisser. The only thing that could make this better is – I groaned into her mouth as she started grinding her body against mine. _That_.

Thank the Lord that the size of my dick is bigger than the size of my ego or I would have left before I got to experience _this_.

I pulled away for air, and moved onto my next target: her neck. Oh yeah, she's getting a _big_ hickee for all the torture she's put me through today…and another one for not knowing who I am…and another ten just because I'm Nick Pitt and I like to mark my women. She moaned as I nipped and sucked at her neck, causing her to scrunch her fingers into my chest and scratch up and down. As I kissed towards her shoulder my hands went to her bikini top and i began playing with the strings holding it up. I lightly tugged one of the strings, testing my limits, but she surprised me when her hands flew behind her back and she undid the tie herself.

Then it happened, just as my eyes were feasting upon her breasts – and before my hands or my mouth got a chance to – a timer went off in the room. Miley nonchalantly lifted herself off of me and strutted over to turn the timer off as if we weren't just making out and her top wasn't off.

"Well, Mr. Pitt. It looks like it's your time to go. I hope you enjoyed your massage," she turned around to walk out a door to get changed, I presume. Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. If she thinks she's getting away that quickly after _that_ just happened, she's sadly mistaken. I jumped out of the jacuzzi and ran after her, pinning her against the wall before she got out.

"Oh no you don't." I spun her around so that she was facing me and pressed my body into her again.

"M-Mr. Pitt, if you would excuse me, I have to get changed for my next client."

"Cancel on him; you're staying here with me."

"I would love to, but wouldn't that make your _girlfriend _a little suspicious?"

Shit, she's right. I sighed and nuzzled my head into her neck then thought better and nuzzled it between her boobs. "I don't want to go." I murmured and began licking her left breast.

Her breathing hitched and she thrust her hips into mine while I began sucking. "Ni-Nick. Please don't do this we both have to go and you have a girlfriend."

I pulled away from her boob and moved up to her mouth, kissing her for a few seconds before pulling way. "Your mind is telling me one thing but your body is telling me another." I emphasized by placing my hands under her thighs and lifting her legs up; her legs automatically wrapped around my waist so I pushed myself into her more. "The only thing that is separating my dick from entering you right now are these two flimsy bathing suit bottoms…if we just quickly dropped them…" I trailed off and slowly ground my pride and joy - no not my singing voice- against her.

She moaned and grabbed my hair, pulling at it as if that would relieve some of the pleasure she felt inside. "Niiiickkk. As much as I want to do this-" Yessss! "I can't. You can't. We can't." She dropped her legs from around my waist and simply stared into my eyes for what felt like the longest time.

I closed my eyes and groaned when I realized that she was really making me leave. I punched the wall in frustration and leaned into her – this time more in depressed way than an intimate way. "I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

* * *

I walked into the lobby dressed again, rolling my shoulders because I was finally feeling the difference the massage made.

"Hey, babe! I see you're in a good mood; I told you this was a great idea! Wasn't today just wonderful?" Selena sighed dreamily, and I could tell she had a great time at the spa.

I grinned thinking about the events that took place today, "You know what, I actually did. Thank you for bringing me here; I feel better already. I think I'm gonna start getting massages regularly, it might put me in a better mood." I slung my arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Now let's go home, I'm in a good mood." I smiled at her and a beam overtook her face. She began telling me about all the things she did today, and I actually listened because I was in too good of a mood not to.

Why, do you ask? Because as Selena went on and on about her facial, I felt a little slip of paper burning in my back pocket.

On that slip of paper is a certain masseuse's name and number.

And with that number, comes a promise that anytime, anywhere I needed a "massage," she'd come and relieve my _tension_.

* * *

**The end?**

**I dunno. I had planned to make more chapters and have Nick make her come to a concert so she realizes he's famous, but I don't know if I really want to continue this:/**


End file.
